From Heart To Heart: The Beginning of Love
by Vanilla Prinzess
Summary: UsagiMamoru drabbles. Written for the 100 Themed Drabbles Challenge on Livejournal's UM: A Love Like No Other. Watch two hearts connect...
1. Chocolate

_Hi!_

_... Can you believe it? I finally decided to write in English!  
Since I love drabbles I decided to participate in the UsaMamo: A love like no other 100 themed drabbles challenge - and here's my first. It's probably not grammatically perfect, because I'm German (even though I was an exchange student in America and have AP English clases), but I hope you'll enjoy it anyways._

_So, this drabble is kinda long, but I loved the idea and got carried away... I got the Idea itself from a friend who actually has to stick to this energy diet._

_Also, I'm still _**looking for a beta reader**_ for these drabbles! I wrote a post at ariasink(dot)com, but noone wanted to help me... maybe they think I'll be too much trouble as a non-native-speaker ;,,,,(_

_So, have fun! _

_vanilla prinzess _

_Disclaimer: Do not own Sailor Moon _

* * *

#1 Chocolate

Drug withdrawal

The clock in the arcade chimed three when the ill-mooded girl stomped through the automatic doors. Immediately everyone took cover. Motoki hid behind his counter, the customers huddled into their booths and the little boy who occupied the seat in front of the Sailor V game abandoned his game and ran to his now nervous mother. Seconds after he vacated the place the girl plopped down just there, pushed the reset-button and then took all her anger out at the poor monsters which dared to attack her favourite heroine.

The only person who hadn't looked frantically for a hiding place at her entrance used this moment to take a closer look from his seat at the counter. Oh yes, she really was a scary sight. Her long golden hair looked as if she had been struck by lightning, her blue eyes possessed a crazy and, at the same time, very aggressive look and every single one of her muscles was tense. No wonder everyone was frightened of her. She looked ready to pound you into the ground if you looked at her the wrong way. - She seemed to be looking for trouble.

With a slight chuckle Mamoru rose from his stool. Well, he would make her day.

* * *

Usagi guided Sailor V through one level after the other without really noticing it. She couldn't concentrate. She was angry, so very angry. And frustrated. Damn that new diet the doctor prescribed her. Damn her mother for telling all her friends about it. And damn her friends for telling what seemed to be each and every shopkeeper in Tokyo.

Energy diet. For healthy skin. For healthy skin without neurodermatitis. A diet which only allowed ugly fruit – like prunes – and vegetables – like carrots – and rice. A diet which banned all the good, fatty stuff – like hamburgers – and sweets – like gummibears – and, worst of all, CHOCOLATE!

How was she going to live without chocolate? Her dry, itchy red skin had disappeared, that was true, but she still wasn't allowed to eat her life-saving chocolate again. Because the neurodermatitis could come back. Pah! Who said it was neurodermatitis and was not caused by that yucky goo the last youma she'd fought had shot at her? She just couldn't live without chocolate, she couldn't!

She would turn mad! She would hurt others! And herself! People were already scared of her, and it was only her fifth day on the diet. Miss Haruna didn't give her detention because she didn't want to be alone in a room with her! Motoki didn't talk to her. Even the jerk didn't dare to argue with her. It was awful! Ami had commented that she pretty much acted like a drug addict on withdrawal, and that was probably true.

Chocolate was her drug of choice, after all. Did her friends really think she could be happy all the time and not do drugs? With all the criticism, the youma fights, the being screamed at, the running late and the doing bad in school? She would have a major depression by now if it wasn't for her mood lightener. Or behind bars. She needed her daily dose of serotonin!

At least chocolate was the softest drug she could have chosen. Not as addicting as heroine - during summer holiday, when there was no school and rarely a youma to fight, she did fine without chocolate. It didn't play tricks on her mind after longer (or shorter) usage – her great uncle Akino, a alcoholic, saw pink mice and dotted elephants everyday in the hospital. It really didn't have any negative affect on her body – of course you could gain a few pounds, but being Sailor Moon prevented her from that. She actually lost five pound since she started the diet.

So, she couldn't do much longer without her beloved chocolate. Soon, very soon, she would take hostages and ransom them for chocolate.

Sailor V finished off another monster as the slightest scent of chocolate reached Usagis nose. Her head shot up and her eyes directly focused on the source of the smell. It was a box. A medium sized, simple white giftbox. Sitting innocently on top of her Sailor V game machine.

And emitting the scent of chocolate.

With shaking hands Usagi reached out and grabbed the precious box. The Sailor V game was forgotten. Thousands of questions were running through her head. What was inside the box? Why did it smell like chocolate? Was there chocolate inside of ot? Could she eat it? Or was it a bad joke? And who gave it to her?

The smell had already lightened her mood and so the very first, very small smile in five days graced her lips as she slowly opened the lid. Inside the box was...

... no chocolate. At least not a bar, or pralines. It wasn't edible at all. It was something that wouldn't make her mother lecture her for risking her skin's health. It was something she hadn't even thought of using. But it was something that would get rid of her withdrawal phenomena.

It was chocolate-scented body lotion and candles.

And next to this wonderful presents lay a little note and waited to be read. Usagi took a deep, chocolate filled breath before opening it.

_Dear Usagi,_

_a little bird told me that all your chocolate-sources have been drained. As a fellow chocolate addict I can only imagine the agony you're experiencing and I'm feeling with you._

_In order to see you smile again, I decided to help you bridge your supply shortage in a way that will not get you in trouble with the responsible authorities. _

_Enjoy a chocolate-filled afternoon!_

_Another chocoholic._

* * *

Mamoru grinned as he felt the gust of wind behind him and heard the automatic doors. Then he took another sip of his hot chocolate with chocolate whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles he treated himself to once a week.

Yes, he definitely made her day.


	2. Masks

_Here is the second drabble!  
I hope you like it.  
... Sadly I can't write much in the next time because I have exams coming up (Wednsesdy, Friday and Wednesday) and I have to study for my final exams in April. If I don't pass those, I can't graduate...  
It's gonna be hard. I need to know everything we did during the last 2 years.  
Well, I'll write when I have time!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon  
Thanks to Ala Verity, my new beta!_

* * *

#2 Masks

Dangerous habits

He had been shocked when he saw her reaching for his mask. When her fingers touched the sleek, white fabric he drew in a sharp breath. Then she picked it up from the cool marble and traced the smooth edges, apparently lost in thought.

Finally sky blue eyes, hidden, and, at the same time enhanced, by another mask, met his bare ocean ones. A black mask, black as the night, and adorned with raven feathers and silver pearls. The exact opposite to his.

"You need to be more careful while wearing a mask," she scolded him with an angelic smile. "If you lose it before midnight you won't experience the magic." A smiling couple twirled past them and for a moment he couldn't see her. When she was visible again, her expression had changed, her smile now possessing a slightly devilish curve. "Maybe you should buy yourself another mask, Mamoru-baka. Only a real man can wear a mask like this and get away with it. And you come nowhere near Tuxedo Mask."

With these words the golden haired princess returned his mask to him, turned on the heel of one of her beautiful silver shoes and disappeared into the crowd at the masquerade ball.

A miniature smile graced his lips as Mamoru traced the sleek, white fabric, and his fingers found, unlike Usagi's, a little unevenness. A reminder of his life at the local orphanage. Something that could be found – in a small variation - on every single one of his clothes.

Stitched onto the mask was, with white, thin yarn, barely visible to the eye, were two words:

_Tuxedo Mask_

He grinned ironically and whispered: "You couldn't be farther from the truth, Meatball Head…"


	3. Hair

_Another one!  
Hope you like it. I think the next one will take quite some time since I don't have any idea on 'Karma' yet.  
My bad cold from last week is gone - thank God! - and I had a great weekend, performing in 'Copacabana, the Musical' as a dancer. Sadly, we only performed 4 times, but well, it's only a school production. It was really awesome and we had a hell of a aftershow party - too bad I had to drive...wink_

Disclaimer: I do not own SM  
Thanks to: Ala verity for beta-reading. The pendulum idea was hers

* * *

#3 Hair

Perfect

He dreaded going to the hairdresser's. He loved his hair and wanted it to look good, and as opposed to the people who said that their hair looked best when newly cut, he always had the feeling that he'd given his instructions in Chinese. It was never really cut the way he wanted and it never looked as good as when he styled it himself.

He invested quite a lot of time each morning in his looks. Bought expensive shampoo, spent minutes adjusting the water to the perfect temperature, and used just the right amount of hair gel. That was why his hair looked the same—that is, it looked _perfect_—every day. He knew that his hair made up a lot of his charm and he _wanted_ to impress this one special girl.

But once in a while one had to get a haircut, he supposed. And that was why he was currently sitting in front of a huge mirror with wet hair, enduring Enrico's hair styling _magic._He followed Enrico's every move like a hawk when a sudden movement in the mirror caught his eye.

On the other side of the room, a girl was standing on one of the stools. Her golden tresses spilled down her back and even fell over the backrest. He noticed that the chair was adjusted as high as possible, but the woman working on the angel's hair had to kneel down to cut it. Mamoru was mesmerized by those shimmering locks that caught the light like golden satin and his attention like the mesmerizing pendulum of a hypnotist's chain, swaying back and forth in an invisible wind, glinting with the light.

Some minutes later the procedure was over, the girl stepped down of the stool and started styling her beautiful hair. With only a few movement she had her hair parted and twisted it into very familiar odangos. Had Enrico not been blow-drying his hair right then, she surely would have heard Mamoru's surprised gasp. His jaw dropped. It was Usagi! He wouldn't have guessed that her hair looked even more beautiful when down.

Enrico turned the blow-dryer off and started with the hair gel. Usagi went to the counter, paid and made an appointment for her next haircut three weeks from then. Mamoru followed her every move, forcing an extremely frustrated Enrico to bend every which way every time his client craned his head in a different direction. Smiling, she skipped out of the shop and Mamoru grinned as he finally returned his attention to his now horribly imperfect hairstyle.

He had the feeling that he would be visiting Enrico quite frequently in the near future.


	4. Karma

_I'm back!  
I know I didn't update in quite a while but I had to study for my graduation exams (they're over! I just have an oral exam left in May!), I've been sick two times and my dear Ala hasn't had very much time either. I'll try to pick it up again, but I can't promise anything, because I have to study biology for my last exam, and we are making our house dog-proof, since we'll get our puppy in less than two weeks now. I also have to read a big book about dogtraining...  
But, anyway, enjoy this drabble!_

Disclaimer: Do not owe Sailor Moon

Love, Vanilla Prinzess  


* * *

#4 Karma

Vicious Circle

It was a peaceful evening. The noise of the buzzing cars on the streets died down and the sinking sun painted the arcade in a warm golden light. Only a few customers dwindled in the shop, enjoying their meals and talking quietly. A soft sigh escaped Mamoru's lips as he looked out of the window. What a perfect day.

With a small –swoosh– the automatic doors opened and a girl stepped inside. Keeping her back to the counter and resting her elbows on the shining countertop, she lifted her chin a little bit, so that all of her face was bathed in sunlight, and thus copied Mamoru's sun-soaking pose as she sat down next to him.

Mamoru had watched her come in, expecting the peaceful calm to be shattered, but when she closed her eyes to fully absorb every little ray of sunlight that filtered in, he followed her example. Minutes went by as Tokyo's most infamous enemies sat in silence next to one another, illuminated by the soft, warm yellow-red of the sun.

"You know, we're caught in a bad-karma circle."

Blinking, Mamoru opened his eyes and moved his head just as much as needed to look at her. Her eyes were still closed and she almost looked as if she was sleeping. "What do you mean?," he murmured gently, the warmth of the sun making him drowsy.

"Our relationship. It's a vicious circle made up of bad karma. You know karma: what goes around, comes around?" Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked into his blue eyes, in which golden points of sunlight danced.

He nodded. „Yeah, but I still don't get it."

She sighed and looked away from his face, which glowed like that of a Greek god, out of the big window ahead of her. "Well, see, whenever you tease me, I tease you back. What goes around comes around. Easy as that." She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. „So, I figured out how to escape this circle and finally lead a peaceful life again. Want to hear it?"

Again, he nodded slowly.

„Okay. Now, since it was your bad karma that started this circle--"

His head snapped around and he glared at, his face bearing no traces of its previous contentedness. "_My_ bad karma?"

She ignored his objection and continued, "- I think it is only fair that I get one last, good blow at you, and then we just stop and be nice to each other."

"Wait a minute, Odango. Why was it my bad karma?," Mamoru demanded indignantly.

Usagi's eyebrows rose at the harsh sound of Mamoru's voice, but she explained anyway. "My paper hit you first, so you had bad karma around you. I don't know what you did, but somehow me hitting you _was_ the revenge for _something_ you did-"

"Maybe it was the other way around. You meeting me was the revenge for some bad karma you gathered around you. For not studying and getting an F, perhaps?"

"No way!," Usagi's voice echoed throughout the arcade, shattering the silence. "You don't get bad karma for bad grades, you get it for doing bad things. As a matter of fact, _I_ happen to be a very kind person, thank you very much. It has to be you!"

"As a matter of fact, _I_ happen to be a very kind person, too." Mamoru grinned wickedly as he watched her face turn red, and she finally exploded.

"Oooh, you're impossible! Breaking the circle is impossible! You... I... stupid karma!" If she had ordered a milkshake, she would have dumped it on him, he was sure. But now she only stuttered and wrung her hands before throwing them up in the air and storming out of the arcade.

Still grinning, Mamoru turned around and took a small notebook out of his bookbag. He opened the book to a page in the middle and made a note in it with his silver pen. In his beautiful italic handwriting he added three words to the long list it contained, right under 'loves pink', 'favorite milkshake: chocolate-strawberry' and 'chocoholic':

_Believes in Karma_


	5. Short Skirts

_Oh God!  
It has been so long since I posted one of these! I have to admit I have a hard time coming up with ideas of my own for these since I usually translate, but I try!  
And now I have something to post and I actually forgot I got them back from my beta!  
Well, here's number 5! I may not update very often, but I promise I will finish these (I always finish what I start). Even if it takes years. ... I hope I exaggerate..._

_Well, have fun with this little something!_

_Love, Vanilla Prinzess!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing!_

* * *

#5 short skirts

Minako groaned as she fell onto the sofa in the chambers of her princess, her long skirt tangling around her legs. Rei and Makoto followed her example while Ami went to fetch the bruise salve.

"Goddess!" exclaimed Minako as she rubbed a throbbing blue bruise on her upper leg through the heavy orange fabric of her skirt. "This was the worst training in weeks!"

"Yeah," agreed Makoto as she tried to arrange her-self on the sofa in a way that wouldn't make her sore body feel like a bulldozer ran over it – several times. "The new attacks are supposed to take the enemy out faster, but the way things are going we'll only assist them in knocking us out."

"It wouldn't be so bad if we didn't trip on the hems of our skirt when we step back from the backlash." said the blue haired girl as she handed Rei a tube of salve.

"Thanks Ami. You're right, of course. I, for one, wouldn't be black and blue all over if we could wear pants like the male royal guard or the soldiers."

"But we can't," reminded Ami them and sighed. "Article 515, paragraph 23b of the Lunarian Bill of Rights states that all women of Lunarian race and all women in employment by Lunarian enterprises have to wear skirts or dresses at all times."

"Pants!."

A silver-bell like laugh reached their ears. Princess Serenity, their charge and best friend, had followed their conversation grinning broadly. She looked at her senshi, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You know," she laughed. "We covered that article last week in 'Lunarian Politics for future rulers' and guess what?"

"What?" asked Rei annoyed.

"I noticed that the article doesn't state how long said skirt needs to be." Serenity watched as understanding dawned on the faces of her friends and retrieved the scissors from her desk.

"Any other complains about your uniforms?"

* * *

Tuxedo Mask watched Sailor Moon intensely as she fought the latest Youma. Her breasts underneath the thin fabric of her uniform, that heaved hypnotically from the heavy breaths she sucked in, her bottom (and the small immaculate white part of the body), of which he caught glimpses whenever her skirt moved just the tiniest bit, and her long creamy legs in full sight.

Yes, she was a sign to behold. Truly beautiful and absolutely sexy.

Whoever had invented that uniform, especially that little nothing of a skirt, just had to be a male. And that was the only reason why he wouldn't kiss them if he'd ever meet them.


	6. Blue Eyes

_First of all: Happy New Year, everyone!  
So, here's another drabble, my personal favorite so far. One of my new year's resolutions was to pump up my 'drabble production'. Let's see if I can make it!  
Have fun with this one._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything!_

_Love, Vanilla-chan_

* * *

# 6 Blue Eyes

Many believed her favorite color was pink.

Pink like cotton candy.

Pink like clouds at sunset.

Pink like most of the things that came into her possession during the fourteen years of her life.

Pink in all shades, just like most of her clothes.

And while it was true that she enjoyed wearing pink because it complimented her skin tone, gave her a fresh glow and highlighted her blonde hair, it was no longer her favorite color.

Contrary to popular belief and also unknown to her friends, her favorite color was blue for quite a while now.

Blue like the midnight sky.

Blue like her new, super soft fleece blanket.

Blue like all her sexy satin and lace nightgowns.

Blue, just like his eyes.


End file.
